Return of the Lost
by Dust Winters
Summary: What happens when a younger sibling is torn away from it's older sibling. Nothing good that is for sure. Come check out the sequel to my story Descendants 2: Double the Legacy. Hope you guys enjoy also this is officially a half AU because I am not using all of Disney's Descendants characters.
1. Return of the Lost

**Hey guys I'm back with the sequel to my story _Descendants 2: Double the Legacy._ If you haven't read that I suggest you read it first to understand the OCs I have created. The disclaimer is always the same I only own my characters and the songs I write myself. Everything else is owned by Disney and yeah. So because of Descendants: Wicked World this had become an AU where I don't have freddie and CJ. Ally and Jordan though will be in it maybe in the future chapters. Any way hope you guys enjoy.**

Kyran's POV

It was an average day filled with average things to do and not a lot of fun. Well I guess that was life in Auradon, just a lot of plain old days filled with nothing but sunshine. Ugh... why couldn't there be a little bit of adventure here. At least on the Isle I could go around and have as much fun because I was able to, but no now I have to act like a perfect prince. Yeah a prince of the everlasting nothing. I wish I could just have a little bit of fun.

After the day of the fashion show my life has just gotten so boring. Nothing has happened since then and no matter how unsettling it is I still would like something to happen. I mean my style changed I guess. I had taken to wearing my royal battleship out fit but instead of the trench coat I wore a blue version of my hunter fairy jacket. Other than that nothing, heck I would even take a blazing fire arrow flying at my face now. Oh wait that was actually happening.

Putting up my hand just fast enough to use my magic to stop the arrow before it hit me right between the eyes. Looking at the arrow in all it's flaming glory I quickly noticed the note wrapped around it's shaft. With a snap of my fingers the fire is out and the note is in my open in my hand.

"If adventures was circled and water did fall, then the son of a pirate would find what is searched for most." Well what the heck was that supposed to mean. If adventure was circled? Well maybe if you were searching like in an advertisement, but then why would I the son of a pirate need to go to the water fall. Also who in Auradon shoots an arrow at someone. Well I guess I should go maybe I'll have a little bit of fun.

Running through the forest I got to the water fall, where I discovered who my mom was. But nothing was there. I walked over to the stone columns and could not feel like I was being watched. That is when I looked out over the water and saw ripples forming in the middle of the enchanted lake and finally a column of water blasted up out from the surface. I had to back up to as not get soaked. When looking back out at the water I was stunned. There standing in black dress pants a black vest with white button up shirt under it was my brother. I swear my eyes were so big when looking at my brother. Why, why was he here? How was he here?

"Surprised to see me Ky?" He asked walking over the water towards me. Flashing his mischievous smile and flicking his bangs out of his stunning purple eyes meeting my blue ones that still had flakes of red in them.

"What are you doing here Urslan?" I asked threatening, effectively stopping him in his tracks as he gets off the water and steps onto the cement patio.

"Why I just wanted to see my little brother and what no I've missed you Urs? You even used my full name what happened to my little demon of a brother?" He asked while stepping closer to me, as I back farther away from him. He tried to reach out to me but I didn't let him stepping farther back. I could tell he was a little saddened by the movement, but I did not want him dismissing my question like that.

"Urslan, I asked what are you doing here, how are you even here? You should be on the isle still with Hook." I said a little more forcefully than before. He stopped completely at that. I notice that he had looked downcast after I had spoken to him

"What happened to you Ky, what happened to my little brother that would call me Urs or the one that would call dad, daddy and run hug us both when we were alone in his cabin. You want to know why I'm here and how I'm here. Well I'm here to get you back, I'm here to get what Auradon stole from me and I'm so thankful for Yuma's portal it was the best way to get to you." He looked up to me yelling and somewhat sobbing. His eyes threatening to let loose a waterfall of tears.

"I don't know what you mean Urslan, all I have done is move on and chose to be goo-"

"And that's what I mean!" He interrupts me. "You used to be so evil you used to be all mine." He started getting closer and closer until he was right in front of me. By now he was sobbing and he reached out to wrap me in his arms. "You used to be mine and mine alone. There was no goodness in your heart, and it's all thanks to that fairy." He grew very serious and finally let me go backing up he looked dead in my eyes. "You will be mine again Ky, I will get you back, even if I have to destroy Auradon to get you back." He said as he started going back into the waters.

"NO! Urslan you can't, Urslan!" I screamed as he went fully under the water and disappeared. I fell to my knees and just kept looking at the place my brother had just disappeared. I had to do something, I had to stop my brother from doing this. Getting up I ran as fast as I could back to the school, I had to warn Ben about my brother.

Tina's POV

Walking out of class I was really scared, Kyran did not show up to class and he loves astronomy class. His knowledge of stars is so vast it even outweighs our teacher's. I walked out towards the balcony around the school yard. The wind blowing my green sundress lightly. My hair flowing in the wind. I looked out and saw the others and about the same time they did noticed Kyran running through the courtyard and into the school. I ran down the steps to catch up with them as we all followed Kyran through the halls.

We saw him run into the remedial goodness class where we saw Ben, Mal, FG and Ben's parents. Kyran was bending over and trying to catch his breath. I wanted to go in, but Elizabeth held me back to just eavesdrop. I saw Kyran stand up after finally catch his breath.

"We may have a big problem on our hands Ben." He started getting everyone's attention.

"Well what is it?" Ben asked him looking directly at him as was Mal and the former King and Queen, plus Fairy Godmother.

"Urslan." He pronounced earning a gasp from everyone who knew the name, that not including me. "My brother, he's here... In Auradon." Now everyone gasped at that. Mal was the first one to snap out of her shock.

"Everyone come in here!" She yelled at us all that were outside the room. We all shuffled in and stood there. "Now Kyran, how is that possible, Urslan should still be on the Isle."

"He came through the portal that we used to send our parents back onto the Isle through. He's mad Mal and you know what my Brother could do when he was mad on the Isle. Now he has magic and won't stop until l he gets what he wants." Kyran explained to everyone.

"Well, what is it that he wants Kyran?" Belle asked softly.

"Revenge, on Auradon, for stealing the one thing that has ever mattered to Urslan." He said causing all of the people from Auradon to wonder what Urslan wanted, but it seamed that all the Vks knew from the different looks that each of them was giving off. It was Yuma this time who started talking but was then interrupted by Kyran

"Ky you can't be serious, Urslan can't be doing this just because of-"

"Me. Yes, he can and he does." That shocked everyone. "And if I know my brother and I believe I do, he will stop at nothing until he gets me back; away from Auradon, away from my friends, and most importantly..." He turns to look at me. "He wants me away from Tinabell." Walking over he grabs my hands and looks at me with those blue eyes I love so much, but I can't help but notice the slight purple that has circled his pupils. Breaking the silence, I know it is wrong, but I had to ask him.

"Ky?" I begin as everyone looks towards us with questioning eyes as all I look at is the purplr growing in Kyran's eyes. "When did you get purple in your eyes?" This shocked everyone, but what shocked me even more was when Elizabeth appeared behind Kyran holding a knife to his throat.

"I suggest you let her go Urslan, before I but this knife to good use." She said threatening to Ky- wait! Urslan! Just then the door flew open and another Kyran ran into the room quickly tackling the first Kyran to the floor and causing the two of them to roll with whatever Kyran on top holding down the other one. Man this is so confusing and I thought Mom's workshop was confusing.

"Oh little brother, don't be that way, I just wanted to meet the girl that stole your heart away from me." The Kyran that was on top said as he turned into who I believe to be Urslan.

"Stay away from her Urslan. And just so you know we aren't on the Isle anymore, you can't try to control what I do anymore!" Kyran yelled blasting his brother off of him and across the room away from everyone else. Standing up the two of them glare at each other and I feel as scared as I was on the blood moon night because their eyes were glowing deep violet and a blood red.

"This isn't over Kyran, I will have you back just wait." Urslan said as he disappears in a cloud of ink black smoke. Once he's gone I run over to Kyran to see if he's okay and to make sure his eyyes are the right shade of blue. Luckily they are and I'm glad to see it but I really dislike the look of hatred and sadness in them.

"So what did he tell you guys because it sure was more than when I talked to him at the enchanted lake." Kyran said as he looked back at everyone. As Ben recounted the episode I could see the gears in Kyran's head spinning and I knew that life in Auradon was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 **Alright so that is it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think might happen you could get it right. Well see ya guys later.**

 **Dust Winters is now Offline**


	2. Singing Shells

**Alright guys here is the second chapter. I'm sorry about the month long wait, but I have had a bit of a hard time with getting ready for university in less than a week. Well hope you enjoy the second chapter and remember I only own my characters and the songs I write. Everything else is owned by Disney.**

 **KittKatt: I'm sorry to say that I don't reveal any secrets about my plot or story line until the time it is needed. You'll sadly have to watch to figure out**

 **Rockty121: Thank You.**

 **"Talking"**

 **" _Singing"_**

 ** _Well Enjoy!_**

Chapter 2: Singing Shells

Urslan's POV

"Ugh I despise that pixie. She caused my brother to fight me. Ugh I scream as I come to the very edge of Auradon. "Auradon, Auradon, Auradon. Your days are numbered just know I will get my brother back. Now how should I do that... oh I know, how about this?"

"Legends! I call on you,

of fire, water, air and earth

destroy the everlasting light

and give darkness a new birth"

Starting a curse for the first time was fun especially with what I had planned.

"Stories of old

of terrifying forces

full of fright

and terrible curses"

"I call to you

bring terror to all

for when night falls

they're stories call"

"Eight stories I've heard

One for each

and let us start

with the one from the beach"

Finishing my curse I see as dark clouds start to appear in the sky above Auradon Prep. "Have nice dreams Auradon Prep, I'll be watching, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Melody's POV

Walking around Auradon prep was fun and all with friends, but when walking around alone with no one, well... it's kinda boring. I mean sure Kyran's older brother is trying to destroy Auradon. And sure defeating him will save all of Auradon but with nothing to do until he tries something, I guess I just have to be bored. Well I guess I'll just tell everyone to meet me at the beach, I hope it doesn't rain.

"Man those storm clouds just came out of nowhere." I stated a I looked up towards the sky. "Well no use waiting around I should be at least able to stretch my fin for a bit."

Yuma's POV

While I was doing my homework for chemistry class, my phone started buzzing at me. Looking down at my phone I saw that I had a message from my girlfriend Melody. Wow that still sounds weird to say. Me the son of Doctor Facilier having a girlfriend. Looking at her text i see that she is going to the beach for a swim. Well the beach beats studying in my mind, so I quickly packed up all my stuff and got changed for the beach. Trying to get there as fast as I could after noticing the storm clouds. Although I could swear that those storm clouds did not look good at all. They seemed to be leaking of evil. But that can't be it, the only one here who would do that was Urslan and he... Oh no. Noticing that the storm clouds were headed to the beach, I ran, I ran with renewed energy straight past my friends who seemed to have gotten the same text from my girlfriend and also noticed the storm clouds heading that way. I wish I was faster and that I hadn't forgotten my cards in my dorm room otherwise I would have just teleported there in an instant. Uh I'm so stupid.

By the time I arrived to the beach I knew I was too late because floating in front of me with glowing beams of light surrounding her was Melody.

Melody's POV

I had arrived at the beach and everything seemed to be perfectly normal. And then it turned horribly wrong. The dark storm clouds that I had seen came faster than I had expected then to. Then in front of me from the water streams of bright light came towards me and lifted me off the ground. I could hear people calling my name but I couldn't answer. One of the streams of light reached down my mouth into my thought and brought out a shinning ball of light, which sounded like it was singing. And as quickly as the appeared the lights went away back into the water but not before throwing the ball of light into the air where it disappeared. I fell to the ground as all my friends run up to me.

Yuma's POV

When I get to Melody I know that something is wrong.

"Melody, are you okay?" I ask, feeling that if I could just get an answer, I would be okay. But when Melody just looked at me and opened her mouth to say something nothing came out and she tearfully shook her head at me.

"Her voice." Kyran said matter-of-factually getting everyone's attention. "Her voice was taken away, that's why she can't answer or talk for that matter. And if your wondering why I know this, you'll remember who my brother's mother is. Ursula used her magic to steal Ariel's voice and that is what happened to Melody now." Kyran explained to us all.

" There has to be a way to get her voice back to her." I said staring at Kyran. He looked back at me with determined eyes.

"There is... we just need to find Ursula's shell necklace and the only one of us that I believe to be able to do that is without a voice unless you have a better plan Yuma." Kyran explained sadly, but I knew I had another way. We just needed to get back to the school, or well my room actually.

"Hey Ky can you teleport us all to my room please I need to grab something." I say getting him to look at me and nod his head. And with a snap of his fingers all of us were in mine and Rupin's room. Quickly telling Melody to sit at the table in the middle of the room I grab my father's tarot cards. Sitting down in front of Melody I tell her to pick three cards and lay them out upside down.

"What is this going to d-" Rupin started to ask before Niru interrupted him.

"Rupin shut up, he's doing a tarot reading that will help us find her voice but also show us what we might face to get it back." Niru expertly announced to everyone, exactly what I was about to do.

"Alright so the first card shows what happened." I said flipping over the first card which showed and mural of the scene at the beach. "And the second will show us where her voice went." Flipping over the second card we saw a glowing shell that even looked to be singing a song. "And finally the third will show us what we need to triumph over." Turning over the third card we saw that the shell was surrounded by others exactly like it at the bottom of the enchanted lake.

"Well that is just lovely. How the heck are we going to be able to tell them apart." Elizabeth said as everyone looked at the card. Pushing my chair out and standing up, I quickly walk to my closet and go inside it to change into swim trunks. Coming out I am wearing black shorts with purple and amber lines going down the sides of my legs. Each matching the different colours of my eyes. I also wearing a plain white t-shirt. Looking at my friends, I walk out the door with my friends hot on my trail asking me what I was going to do. I did not answer them until we got to the enchanted lake, but by then they did not really need an answer.

"I'm going to get Melody's voice back." I say with firm resolve.

"But how you saw your cards all the shells looked the sam-"

"No. I'll be able to tell which it is by the voice I love so much that will be emanating from it." I say interrupting Tinabell as she was about to enter question world. I quickly run and jump in to the lake. Quickly I swim to the bottom of the lake using the swimming techniques that Melody has taught me during swimming lessons.

It takes me a bit to get to the bottom of the lake. So thankful for having my voodoo magic to make sure I can breath under the water. Looking around I notice seven golden shells sitting on some rocks by where the water fall would be. Swimming over to them, I notice that all of them look exactly the same, even the shine level was the same. However, I knew that only one of them was holding my girlfriend's voice inside of it. Closing my eyes I listened for even a hint of sound coming from any of them. Unfortunately I couldn't hear anything.

"Ugh... wait! What was that song Melody sung to me the other day." I said to myself trying to remember a song that Melody said she was working on for music class. Maybe if I sung that song her voice would sing along with me. Oh wait that's it.

" _The waters my home_

 _The world I come from_

 _the oceans are singing along_

 _from the depths of the sea_

 _to the shores of the land_

 _my family tree shall reach_

 _remember the waves_

 _remember the sun_

 _they feed my family tree_

 _Aha Aha ah... (Aha Aha ah...)"_

I stop singing as I know I just heard her voice sing with me. Singing the last line again I see that the shell on the bottom right rock is pulsating whenever I sing the line and I can just tell that it is the one with Melody's voice inside it. Quickly grabbing it I swim back to my friends. Coming up out the water I hold the shell behind my back and walk up to Melody. Telling her to put her hands in front of her. As she does that I place the shell in her hands.

The moment it is in her hands a bright ball of light comes out of the shell with the most beautiful sound resonating from it ever. The ball floats upwards all the way up to Melody's throat, where it entered her body and she began to sing the last line of her song. When she finished she ran up to me and almost tackled me to the ground.

"I hate to ruin the sweet moment, but I hope you know this isn't over." Kyran says getting all of our attention. "With what we just had to go through with having Melody go through her mother's story. I can already tell that all of us should be weary about what might happen because of my brother." Kyran finished with all of us looking at him with determined looks. Tina then stepped up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Even if your brother does try to attack us we will all work together to defeat him with you. No matter what he throws at us." Tina declared to us all. We all looked around and knew that even when Urslan attacked next we would be ready for him and because of our friendship we will defeat him.

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Tell me who you guys think will be next on the list to go through their family story.**

 **Dust Winters is now Offline.**


	3. Totem of Blood

**Hey everyone, I know it has been a long time (2 years) since I last posted anything. Sorry for the long wait, but life kind of kicked me in the face, what with my new depression and university, moving out of my old home. Yeah, I've had a rough time however, I am glad to be able to get back into writing.**

 **Anyway here is the third Chapter of Return of the Lost, "Totem of Blood"**

" **Talking"**

 _ **Thinking**_

 **And as always I do not own descendants or anything that Disney has created only the characters I create and the songs I write.**

* * *

Kyran's POV

Waking up is normally boring in Auradon, but waking up with a frog standing on two legs, right on your chest well… that was new.

"Kyran, I think I know whose story we have to solve now." The frog angrily mumbled from his standing position on my chest. Looking at him I blinked for a second and then…

"Ahahahaha…" I started laughing which made him glare at me. "I'm sorry it's really weird seeing you as a little frog, Niru." I continued to laugh as I got up out of bed. Quickly I grab my phone and texted everyone to get to my room right away. The first here were, Rupin and Yuma… to say the least, Yuma ended up on the floor laughing like a maniac and Rupin was trying yet failing at keeping his laughing to himself.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, while we try to figure out how to turn me back to normal," Niru said distastefully.

"Turn who back to normal?" Asked Elizabeth as she and the girls came through the door. Each of them turning wide-eyed to the talking frog on the table in the middle of the room. None of them saying anything but soon three of them started laughing and the other ran to her boyfriend and picked him up. "What happened?!" yelled Elizabeth when she realized her boyfriend was a frog.

"Urslan," I said matter of factly as I got out of bed. "Well if you'll excuse me for a second."

"Why where are you going?" Elizabeth questioned angrily putting Niru Down on his bed, while the other's stopped laughing.

"To get changed in my bathroom cause I'm not changing in front of the seven of you," I say as I grab clothes and walk to the bathroom door and go in. Making sure to lock the door. _Okay, that was a stupid lie. Well, time to go._ I think poofing myself out of the dorm and to the enchanted lake. "Urslan come out! I know you're here!" I yell towards my brother as I know he is watching me.

"Well, hello brother fancy seeing you here. How has your morning been, dreadful I hope?" Urslan whispers in my ear as he hugs me from behind.

"What did you do to Niru?" I ask angrily getting out of his grasp and turning to stare at him. Red starting to take over my eyes. His purple ones shining right back at me with amusement.

"Oh, you mean the little frog boy! Oh well, I don't know maybe he does, I mean he should know his parents' story just like everyone else haha." He says mockingly towards me. His statement, not helping with my anger. "Ooh look, Ky is getting angry, awe I love the red eyes, little brother."

"Urslan you better stop this!"

"Stop what?! Stop trying to bring my family back together?! Stop trying to show my little brother that he shouldn't be here?! Oh no, no, no I will not be stopping, you will be on my side again. But I can see that you still need more convincing well adios little brother, see you soon." He says as he disappears into the water of the lake. My anger not subsiding. _Ugh, I hate him why can't he see I am happy here! Anyway, I gotta get back, Liz is gonna kill me if I'm gone for much longer._ I think going back to my bathroom by teleportation. However, coming out of the smoke I'm met with another set of eyes giving me a death stare.

"So how was the talk with Urslan? And don't try to tell me you didn't talk to him; your eyes are still red with anger and hate." Threatens Elizabeth as I see she has kicked the door in knowing that I had been gone too long.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," I say walking back into my room and magically changing as I realize I never actually changed. Joining the others, I recount my tale of meeting my brother and all the non-answers I got from my brother. At the end, my eyes finally turning back to their shade of blue. Tina also coming close to me finally. _I need to learn how to control my anger, she is still scared of the red eyes._

"So, we are still left with no answers." Says Ben as he had come in with mal when I had been gone at the lake. "Well we will talk to Fairy Godmother about this Niru but for now you all need to go to class." He says slowly lowering his voice until it was a whisper.

"What?! I am not going to class like this! No way in Auradon am I showing up to class as a FROG!" Niru screamed everyone else kind of snickering when their thoughts went to Niru sitting in class as a frog.

"Well… I guess we can give you a bit of time off from school, but Fairy Godmother will want to make sure you do all your homework." Ben said as he left the room. Most of us following him to get to class on time. All of us saying farewell to Niru as we went.

Elizabeth's POV

After leaving the boys room we all went to our respective classes. The hybrids have grown so much since I first came here. All of them are like our friend group the overexcited griffon, _Tinabell_ , the calm and cool sphinx, _Kyran_ , the twin Pegasus one of the high and mighty Cirrus and the other down to earth Stratus, _Niru, and Melody._ _Even Yuma, Mystie and I are represented by the chimera with three heads that don't agree on a lot but still must work together to survive. Oh, and here come the Jaquin that just does whatever, I'm sad to say he is the most like Roopin, but both can do a lot of amazing stuff._

"Hey Elizabeth, you okay?" I'm brought out of my musings as Carlos appears next to me along with Dude.

"Yeah… Yeah just thinking how the hybrids seem like our group of friends." I say looking at them

"Yeah, I know what you mean taking care of the dogs lets me see all the different types of people that I've met here and on the Isle. Anyway, I actually meant are you okay with what's happening to Niru?"

"I guess I know that his story ends with him turning back, I'm just scared cause I do not know how to change him back."

"I see well all of the others are meeting together after class FG has given us the rest of the day off to look into what is affecting our frog prince."

"Please, do not make a joke about this it is serious."

"I know, I know I'm just trying to not see you so depressed about this situation. Come on where is the Elizabeth that is always able to stay above anything?" He said smiling a genuine smile at me. _Damn, he's Right, I need to stand strong for Niru!_

"Alright well let's head out when the class is over then."

"Um… class has been over for twenty minutes I talked to the teacher about what happened, so you weren't bothered during class. Hehe, but yeah let's go." I look around confused but realize quickly that I must have zoned out for a long-time man Auradon is affecting me so much normally I would have been fully aware of everything, damn it.

The walk with Carlos was fun I guess it took my mind off things until we got to the room. Everyone was there already and by putting up my hand I silenced their remarks about being late showing that it was my fault. To which, they all seemed understanding.

"Well children since we are all here we can begin our conversation. Um… Niru will you stand on the table, please. Thank you, and all magic users I'm going to need you for this." FG says as Niru stands on the table and the magic users, which happen to be myself, Kyran, Yuma, Mystie, Mal, Jane and FG herself. "Alright place your hands on the table and I will start the spell."

"Um what is the spell we are casting here?" Asks Yuma unsure of what is happening.

"We are casting a locater spell; this spell will locate anything that will help with the solution to our problem. Now put your hands on the table." As soon as we all were ready our friends on standby, FG started the spell. _I hope this works for Niru's sake._ As the spell was cast five glowing orbs appeared with objects floating inside them. There of the objects were plainly obvious to discern; Niru, a pearl and Yuma's tarot deck, the only one standing out was the pearl I didn't understand that one. The other two though as the images were about to appear the orbs turn a sickly black color and were filled with a black smoke, so no one could see.

"Well that's great!" Announced Kyran with malice and sarcasm in his voice. "Guess Urslan really doesn't want us to know how to solve this one."

"Who says it's Urslan?" I ask him inquisitively.

"Educated guess he didn't deny having done this to our "Frog Prince" as he said at the lake."

"Okay Children, I need a little bit more power from you all and focus hard on those two orbs." Doing as FG asks we all concentrated harder, however our efforts were only half rewarded, while one ball cleared up the other disappeared completely. Inside the newly revealed orb was a necklace with a totem face on it.

"Well great it's dad's Totem of Blood." Yuma says looking at it. "Of course, the objects would have to do with him the most!"

"Urslan did say something about Tiana and Naveen's Story, maybe that means Dr. Facilier's as well?" Kyran said removing his hands, the spell dissipating as we all followed suit to just standing there. "Well I guess we should get everything that we know of. Yuma do you have the deck on you?"

"Yep I've got the deck, and Niru is already here, so I guess we are just missing the pearl, the totem and whatever else we don't have."

"I've got a pearl!" Says Melody as she runs up and brings out a bag which she starts rifling through and brings out a selection of pearls. "Did any of you remember the color of the pearl?" She asks.

"Oh yeah it was the same shade of blue as Silvermist's dress." Voices Tinabell.

"So, something like this one?" questions Melody as she holds up a blue pearl

"Yes, exactly like that!" Tinabell says excitedly.

"Okay well then let's see if we can get the totem, Yuma you know where it is?" I asked getting a shake of his head as a reply. Looking around all eyes ended up falling on the one person that might be able to tell us, Fairy Godmother. She looked back into our eyes and nodded her head turning around and beckoning us to follow was about thirty minutes when we arrived at the museum. Fairy Godmother leading us through the building until we arrived at a dead end behind the villain's exhibit.

"This is a secret only known to me and the royal council, ben excluded until he finishes school. However, it is imperative that you know now because these artifacts might help you in the future." Explains FG as she turns and places her hand on the wall and pushes in a brick. The wall magically disappearing and behind it a stairwell leading down. Walking down the spiral staircase I could tell that this place was well maintained. As we reached the bottom we noticed objects held within what looked like duplicates of the beast's spell jar. Under some of them were wands and objects that seemed to glow with power.

"This is the hall of dark magic, were magical items from many different villains are kept. Over there is the evil queen's mirror except for one piece which Evie holds and right over here is the totem of… Oh my it's not here." Gasps FG as she looks at a pedestal with an empty jar on it.

"But how can that be if only the royal council knows of this place how is not here?" I ask the worried headmistress.

"I do not know, but it cannot be a good thing." She says turning around and starts to look weirdly at us. "Children where is Yuma?"

"Oh, he's right behind me…" Kyran starts to say as we all look back to where our friend had been a moment ago. "Never mind he's not so… Yuma where are you!?" Kyran asks loud enough that his voice echoes throughout the hall.

"I'm right here Ky." A deep menacing voice sounds from behind FG. Turning to look there was Yuma with his back turned to us. Turning around he looked at us and between the horrifying sight in front of me and Melody screaming his name, I could tell that this was going to be a much longer time in solving our problems. Especially now that Yuma's eyes were blackened with shadows the same color as the sickly aura that now surrounded him.

* * *

 **Don't worry I am already making chapter four I just wanted to make sure that you guys got a long-awaited chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I hope that you will Review because it really helps me with my writing. But for now.**

 **Dust Winters is now Offline**


End file.
